


Under The Eye Of The Winter Moon

by smittenbritain



Series: RT Writing Community Secret Santa [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: Winter has settled across the land, bringing a freezing blizzard with it. The castle is blanketed with snow, and it's almost pretty - except for the howling winds outside, reminding the inhabitants of the chill.Luckily, Ryan and Jeremy know just how to warm each other up.(A Secret Santa style fic for Char!)





	Under The Eye Of The Winter Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlottes_Sinbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlottes_Sinbin/gifts).



> Surprise! Another Secret Springfairy fic! This time, it's for Char!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The chill of winter had truly set in, but the kings’ chambers were an impenetrable tower of warmth. The remnants of a fire still glittered in the fireplace, lending a delicate heat to the already toasty room. Empty trays still rested on the table near it, gathered there after a quiet, lazy dinner; they would hand them off to servants tomorrow, reluctant as they were to pull anybody from their beds this late at night. It was too cold outside with the wind howling against the castle walls, and Ryan simply didn’t have the heart to demand people wait on him when they could, instead, be comfortable.

He was tucked into bed, buried underneath a few thick fur blankets, with a book in his lap. The glow of the full moon at their window and a lantern on his bedside table granted enough light to read by, while still gently pulling him towards sleep. He could feel it dragging on his eyelids, but he refused. He didn’t want to go to sleep, not yet, not without Jeremy next to him.

His husband was bathing, determined to get some heat deep into his bones before he retired for the night. Ryan couldn’t say he blamed him, not when he’d been out on patrol today in the freezing snow. The poor horses had struggled, Jeremy had told him, and he’d been glad to get them back into their stables. Ryan couldn’t imagine sending them out for many more runs when it was turning into a blizzard outside, and he knew that Jeremy agreed with him.

The door to their bathroom opened, and Ryan glanced up with a fond smile on his lips. Jeremy emerged, idly drying himself off as he wandered through their room; goosebumps were raised across his skin, despite the fact that he’d just walked into their warm bedroom.

“Much better,” Jeremy sighed, draping the towel across the back of one of their chairs. He left it to dry there, wandering back over to his side of the bed before sliding inside, still bare. “Mm, even better,” Jeremy added, sliding over to Ryan’s side and pressing his fingertips against his skin. “God, you’re warm. I’m not sorry for my cold toes.”

“They’re not so bad,” Ryan lied as Jeremy wiggled his feet between his calves. He thumbed his book closed and set it aside, content to hold Jeremy instead, even if his extremities weren’t quite as warm yet. “They’re bearable.”

“Good.” Jeremy pressed his cheek against Ryan’s bare shoulder and sighed, the tension draining out of his muscles bit by bit.

Ryan let a hand come to rest on Jeremy’s shoulder, idly rubbing it. “Are you really that cold still?”

“Not really,” Jeremy admitted, “I’m just greedy. This is so fuckin’  _ nice _ after being outside.”

Ryan scooted down so he was on Jeremy’s level, even going so far as to fondly bump their noses together as he wiggled down. The action left Jeremy smiling, and he soon leaned in to meet Ryan for a slow, sweet kiss.

“Mm, you know what would really warm me up?” he murmured, his lips still pressed against Ryan’s.

Ryan could already tell where this was going; he couldn’t stifle his quiet laugh. “What?” he asked, deciding to play along.

“Maybe,” Jeremy said, drawing away only to plant a kiss on Ryan’s jaw, and then trail them further down towards his neck, “we could do something before we sleep? If you’re game.”

“Mm, I’m always game,” Ryan murmured, his eyes drifting shut at the first scrape of Jeremy’s beard against his throat. He could already feel himself stirring; they hadn’t had much time to devote to each other recently, not when they had been so busy preparing their town for the coming blizzard. Now that there was an opportunity, though…

He met Jeremy for another kiss, though this time, it was a little more insistent - still lazy and relaxed, but just with a touch more  _ want. _

It built slowly between them, and it stayed on the gentler side. It seemed appropriate, given how wrapped up they were in their warm, cosy bed, and neither wanted to break the quiet that much. Even so, the first touch of Jeremy’s hand to his cock made Ryan gasp into his mouth; it was so sudden and so  _ good _ that Ryan couldn’t help rocking into his fist, eager for more. Jeremy, of course, was only too happy to oblige, pulling his hand along Ryan’s length in slow, even strokes and thumbing at just the right spot under the head every time he reached the tip. The luxurious nature of it made Ryan’s toes curl into the sheets.

But he certainly wasn’t going to forget Jeremy in all this. Gathering the few unoccupied brain cells he had, Ryan skimmed his hand down Jeremy’s hip, and then dropped it between them so he could take him in hand, too.

The outside world and its worries faded away for Ryan as his focus narrowed in on just what was happening here, in their bed. Jeremy’s breath puffed across his lips, warm and damp, before Ryan surged in to kiss him again with a quiet noise, one he desperately tried to muffle. They’d only just started but Ryan could already feel his release building much faster than he would’ve liked; he wanted to indulge and take his time considering how long it had been, but that was also his downfall here, it seemed.

That, and Jeremy was just too damn  _ good. _ He knew all of Ryan’s buttons, all the little ways he liked it, and Jeremy was pulling out all the stops: twisting his wrist just right, squeezing him just so on the downstroke, and speeding up just that little bit when he realised how close Ryan was.

On the one hand, yes, Ryan could’ve asked Jeremy to slow down and make it last.

On the other, he really, really wanted to come.

Jeremy dragged it out of him with a few last, quick strokes - he was as impatient as Ryan, given the little noises that rolled off of his tongue with every brush of Ryan’s hand. Shivering, Ryan hunched closer to him, gasping hard as he rocked into Jeremy’s hand, chasing more and more, eager to wring every bit of pleasure out of it as he could. When he was spent, he sunk into the bed with a huff, his exhaustion creeping up on him.

But he wasn’t going to leave Jeremy hanging.

Jeremy had drawn his hand away, both to grant Ryan some relief from sensitivity and to wipe his damp palm on the sheets, ignoring the way Ryan wrinkled his nose at the stain that would be there later. He was still hard, still warm in Ryan’s fist, and he wasn’t going to let Jeremy wonder for too long; Ryan pushed himself back up onto his elbow so he could lean in to kiss him, and he slowly picked up the pace again, building back up from zero.

Jeremy reached up, curving an arm around Ryan so he could thread his fingers into his hair. He puffed out a breath through his nose; Ryan felt it flutter across his cheek. “Ryan,” he murmured, squirming, impatient. “C’mon.”

Rather than reply, Ryan simply kissed him harder and worked his hand faster, until Jeremy stiffened next to him and came with a quiet, breathy version of his name, melting back into the mattress as it washed over him. Ryan felt another wave of heat settle heavily in his belly, but he knew he couldn’t get it up again just yet, even if he tried. Instead, Ryan simply kept touching him until Jeremy began to twitch next to him from how much it all was, and then he just kept kissing him, slow and sweet and indulgent.

When Ryan opened his eyes, Jeremy’s cheeks were flushed pink, and Ryan was sure that his own were the same.

“Warmer now?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jeremy laughed, low and relaxed. “Toasty,” he promised. “You?”

“Very,” he agreed. Then, after a pause, “Though, my hand is a little wet now.”

He was delighted to see the pink in Jeremy’s cheeks turn into a darker shade of red. “My bad.”

“Good, actually,” Ryan corrected. Since Jeremy had already wiped his hand on the sheets, Ryan followed along; what was one more stain when they could simply get the bed changed in the morning.  _ “Very _ good.”

“Alright, shut up,” Jeremy huffed, giving his side a playful elbow. Ryan laughed as he wiggled in closer, looping his arm around Jeremy’s middle to hold him in a warm embrace. Despite Ryan’s continued giggling, Jeremy melted into it with an eventual, fond  _ I love you, _ and under the eye of the winter moon, the two kings drifted off into peaceful rest, comfortable in their cocoon of warmth.


End file.
